


House Sitter

by Doesyourhusbandknowtheway



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Babysitting, Filming, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesyourhusbandknowtheway/pseuds/Doesyourhusbandknowtheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell's parents are going on a 12 day vacation and refuse to let their sixteen year old son stay home alone for that long. They hire Phil, a nineteen year old boy from the neighborhood to stay at the house with Dan and to keep an eye on things. Who knew 12 days (and Phil Lester) could completely change Dan Howell's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sunday**

  "But Mom, I'm 16. I'm practically an adult, why do I need a babysitter?" His mother rolls the last of the suitcases down the hall to the front door while Dan follows, complaining all the while. "Think of it more as a house sitter, Dan. We know you're responsible but 12 days is a long time." His mom and Dad have been planning this vacation for months now and Dan begged to go, but it would be too much time away from school. So now they are going to leave him here with some guy he's never met before and he's still wondering how they came to the conclusion that this was a better solution.

  "What if he's a psycho or something? What if he's a horrible house sitter and burns the house down then disappears and frames me?" Dan is rambling, but seriously this is so unfair. "Oh hush, Daniel. Phil is a nice and responsible young man. I have no worries and neither should you." His mother sets the last of the suitcases on the front step just outside the door. Dan groans and belly flops onto the couch. "It could be worse," his Dad says as he throws on his jacket coming down the stairs, "you could be with Adrian at your grandmother's house." Dan lets out another loud exaggerated groan muffled by the couch cushions. His Dad was right though. 12 days with Grandma would make him want to rip out his hair and he makes a mental note to ease off picking on his little brother when he returns. Well for at least a little while. He finally stands up from the couch to give his parents a hug and kiss.

  "Now Phil should be over around 9 after he does some grocery shopping for you guys. Show him where everything is, yeah?" His father gets his keys out of his pocket before giving Dan a quick bear hug and heading out the door. "Try to eat healthy, I keep finding hidden Malteser wrappers in the cushions," Dan just smirks to himself. "Do your homework and stay in touch, okay?" He lets his mom give him one final squeeze before stepping out onto the porch to wave them off. He reaches into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. It's only 7:03 pm and he still has two hours left of the house to himself. So what does Dan do? Sits on the couch and browses the internet of course. Around 9:10 a knock at the door startles Dan out of his browsing position. When he open the door he is face to face with a tall, skinny guy with black hair who could only be a couple years older then Dan. He is pale and awkward, and he's staring at him with a half grin on his face. "You must be Dan," the elder man says, finally breaking the silence. Dan just nods in return. "Do you mind giving me a hand with the grocery bags?"

~

  "So your mom gave me really strict instructions. I don't know how to make half the stuff she mentioned for dinner." Phil stares at the list for a couple more seconds before pulling out his cellphone. "Pizza it is,' he says. "Don't tell your mom, though. What would you like?" Okay so maybe Dan could be okay with this. Maybe. "Cheese pizza." Phil makes a disgusted face. "What?" Dan asks. "I hate cheese," Phil says before walking over to the bar stool and taking a seat next to Dan. A snort escapes from Dan's mouth. "You hate cheese? So why did you suggest pizza then?" The elder boy glances over with the same half smirk on his face. "Well pizza is different I guess, it's doesn't taste like cheese on pizza."

  "You're weird," Dan leans back on the bar stool, his t-shirt riding up. This time when Phil shoots him another glance his eyes wander to the exposed skin right above his waistband and is quick to turn his attention back to his phone. What the hell was that about? And why is it making Dan blush? I mean Phil is attractive if he's going to be honest with himself. Sitting closer to Phil he can now take in more details of his appearance. His eyes are this blue-ish green-ish color, and his black hair looks soft in the light. Dan notices a little bit of stubble on his chin and wonders if he has to shave often. That half smirk he keeps giving Dan seems to be permanent, and every time he laughs his tongue pokes out the side of his mouth which is honestly distracting. Dan's honestly a little jealous at how breathtaking he is. 

  "Uhm ok, the pizza should be here in a half an hour. We should get the other food put away before we forget." "Dude are those Maltesers?" Dan reaches in a nearby grocery bag exposing the king sized red bag. "Er, yeah. Your mom told me to not get any cause she swears you're addicted, but I just wanted you to like me since we're spending 12 day's together." Phil gives him a small smile. "I take the weird comment back," Dan says through a mouthful of chocolate, "You're amazing."

~

  They watch the British Bake Off that night while eating pizza on the couch straight from the box. "Seriously, don't tell your mom," Phil says for the fourth time. They make bets on who cries first and Dan wins every single time. Phil makes him laugh. And not the kind of laugh when he's with his friends, this is a true genuine laugh that makes his stomach hurt and his eyes tear up as he finishes his third slice of pizza. They talk about music and anime and their favorite board games, and before Dan knows it, it's 2:30 in the morning on a school night.

  "Oh my god, you have school in the morning don't you?" Phil exclaims as he turns off the T.V. "It can't be 2:30 already." Phil is walking over to his duffle bag and swinging it over his shoulder before asking Dan to show him the guest bedroom. It's the room right next to Dan's and it's cold and bland, with a double bed and some dresser drawers. "There's extra blankets and pillows in the closet in the hallway since it gets quite cold in here sometimes," Dan explains. They say their goodnights and Dan makes his way to his own bedroom. He quickly changes into his pajamas and almost instantly falls asleep when his head hits the pillow.

~

  _"Phil c'mon! I promised I'd finish editing this thing to have it up in the morning," Dan is in an unfamiliar lounge but he is sat at a laptop staring at a video of what seems to be Phil and himself . He turns around to see a slightly older Phil standing right beside him with a pair of black rimmed glasses on and a shorter hair cut. "It's not my fault you are such a procrastinator," Phil purrs into Dan's ear and his hands rests on Dan's hips. "How am I supposed to edit when you are so damn distracting, Phil." Dan reaches up to run his fingers through Phil's hair, and yup, it's definitely soft. He turns around to face Phil and is surprised when he leans in to kiss him. His mouth opens on it's own accord and Phil takes the opportunity to let his tongue trace the roof of his mouth and he gently sucks back on Phil's lip._

Dan wakes up to his annoying alarm and an overly dry mouth. Well that was a first.

 

**Monday**

  After lying in bed an extra ten minutes contemplating his dream, he finally gets dressed and brushes his teeth and makes his way down stairs to the sweet smell of coffee (thank god) and pancakes. "Goodmorning," Phil says as he sets down a plateful on the counter. "You look like a zombie."

   "Aren't zombies supposed to be pale?" Dan says through a yawn as he pours himself a cup of coffee. He's really going to need it today. He leans against the counter and finally looks up at Phil who is wearing a pair of star wars pajama pants, a lego t-shirt and a pair of black rimmed glasses similar to the ones in his dream and Dan's mouth suddenly goes dry again. "You wear glasses?" Dan asks and immediately cringes. Of course he wears glasses he's wearing them right now you idiot.

  "Oh, er, yeah. I mostly wear my contacts though since I don't like these," Phil brings his hand up to push his glasses to sit higher on his nose. Dan takes a bite of his pancake and a gulp of coffee before telling Phil that he likes them, and that they look good on him. He feels a sense of victory when Phil's cheeks turn a bright pink. Phil apologizes to Dan for losing track of the time last night and swears he is much more responsible. He pours some coffee into a to go mug for Dan before he heads off to school. As all normal teenagers, school was never fun for Dan. He seemed to be the center of attention for all the ignorance and he's really getting sick and tired of it. "Hey gaylord!" Someone shouts at him as he sits down at his desk. He clings to his mug of coffee and sips it quietly wishing he was back home with Phil.


	2. Chapter 2

  Exhausted doesn't even begin to describe Dan when he returns home from school. The day was slow and he just wants to lay down on the closest horizontal surface he can find. When Dan enters the lounge, Phil is sitting indian style with his laptop. He's in a new pair of pajama pants and t-shirt but no more glasses. 

  "How was school?" Phil asks as he shuts his laptop and places it on the coffee table. Dan groans and sprawls out onto the couch. He can hear Phil laugh a little. "Well, there's some macaroni and cheese on the stove whenever you're hungry. It was the only thing I knew how to make." Dan chuckles and reaches out to nudge Phil's leg. "I'm proud of you," he says jokingly. 

  Dan finally get's off the couch to take his backpack upstairs and to take a shower to rinse the school smell off. He notices an extra toothbrush in the bathroom and a GHD sat on the side of the sink. He wonders if Phil's hair is naturally curly like his, where he has to straighten it everyday. In the shower he uses Phil's body wash. It smells good and fruity and it lathers up real nice unlike his regular soap. After his shower and getting changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, his stomach is growling and that macaroni and cheese waiting downstairs sounded delicious. 

 

~

 

  "Your hair!" is the first thing Phil says when Dan walks into the kitchen and over to the stove to get himself a bowl of macaroni and cheese. 

"Oh, uh yeah. I call it my hobbit hair. I usually straighten it before I go to bed." He makes his way over to the dining table and sits across from Phil who has already started eating. 

"Why?" Phil exclaims. He's smiling more than his half smirk and his tongue is sticking out the side of his mouth again. "You should wear it more like that Dan. It looks really good on you." Dan looks down to stir his macaroni and to try to hide the blush that's creeping up to his cheeks.  

"What about you?" Dan asks, trying to take the attention off himself. Phil looks confused. "I saw your GHD in the bathroom, does your hair curl at all?"

"No, I wish if it'd look like your hair right now. I just straighten it to get all the bed head tamed down." 

  Silence falls upon them as they continue eating, but the weird thing to Dan, was that the silence wasn't awkward. They'd glance at each other, smile, Phil will drop his spoon in his bowl or Dan will slurp his tea too loud and they would laugh. Phil catches Dan staring a couple times, making his cheeks hot and the task of getting a spoonful of macaroni in his mouth extremely difficult. Phil's shoulders are broad, and his t-shirt clings to his body in all the right places showing off his chest. When Phil get's up he takes Dan's empty bowl with his to the dishwasher. Dan watches his hips as he walks away and shit - he's staring again. 

"This is going to be fun," Phil says breaking the silence, startling Dan to turn around in his seat. "Uhm, what is?"

"Making you turn all pink all the time." He can hear the smirk in Phil's voice and he nervously laughs as he stands up to head back to the lounge. He lays down, still tired and wanting to catch up on the sleep he lost from last night. He feel's the dip in the couch as Phil sits near where his head lays. He turn on the T.V, flipping through the channels. Dan is already drifting off to sleep when he thanks Phil for cooking. 

 

~

 

  "Dan." He feels a hand playing with his hair as he opens his eyes. "Dan, come on. You should go to bed." Phil is looking down at him, his face only about a foot away from Dan's, and his finger's are still running through Dan's hair. It feels nice.

"What time is it?" Dan asks groggily. He rubs his eyes until he can open them all the way to focus. "It's around 11, you looked too cute sleeping to try and wake you up earlier."

Dan still feels exhausted and he just wants to go upstairs and back to bed. He looks up, his eyes meeting Phil's, and he's not sure how long they stay like that, just looking at each other, with Phil's fingers still playing in his hair. Phil bites his lip, looks away and retracts his hand. "C'mon, I think I'm gunna go to bed early tonight too." 

~

 

_Dan wakes up to fingers in his hair again. Someone is kissing his neck and oh wow - that feels nice. He's in a double bed with a green and blue duvet cover, definitely not his own bed. A mirror sits in the corner and a small photo of him and Phil sit on the nightstand. Of course._

_"I thought I could do something for you today since you were so good to me yesterday,"  says the man currently sucking on Dan's neck. Phil pulls his head back giving his half smirk and a failed attempt to wink at Dan making him throw his head back in laughter. Phil ceases the opportunity to dive in for his neck once more, turning Dan's laughter into moans. "I love how our fans think you are so innocent, Phil Lester."_

_"Mmmm," Phil says, since his mouth is a little preoccupied. He slowly makes his way down to his neck, his chest, leaving a trail of kisses. "I want everyone to see your hickeys, I want everyone to know you are mine, Howell." Dan looks down to where Phil has thrown the blankets off of both of them and he realizes they are entirely naked. Phil makes his way to his stomach, leaving a circle of kisses around his belly button, his hands moving from Dan's hips, to his thigh and back to his hips again._

_"You are such a tease," Dan whines letting his hand gently grip Phil's hair._

_"No, i'm the innocent one remember?"_

 

Dan jolts awake at his alarm again and pulls the covers over his head in embarrassment. Isn't he a little too old to be having wet dreams?

 

_~_

 

** Tuesday **

 

  The kitchen is dark and empty, and the smell of coffee isn't filling his nostrils like the previous morning. Dan figures Phil is still sleeping. He makes himself a bowl of cereal and a quick cup of coffee before heading off to school.

  In between classes he decides he should probably text his mom and let her know he's still alive. He also asks for Phil's number and makes up some excuse like he left his notebook at home and that he really needs it. By lunch time his mom finally texts back letting him know she was a little disappointed and thought he'd be more responsible. He feels a pang of regret but attached to the text is a picture of Phil's contact in her phone, and he figures it was worth it. 

 

Phil Lester

074-0798

 

  He stares at the screen a little in shock. His last name is Lester, like Dan's dream last night. How the hell did he know that? Maybe it was brought up somewhere Sunday night. He shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts and sends him a text instead.

 

"Hey it's Dan, I got your number from my Mom. I'm bored at lunch. Seld help."

"*send. Fucking typos."

 

He sets his phone down to take a sip from his water bottle and a reply comes faster then he had expected. 

 

From Phil: "Lol, I'll set up some mario kart for when you come home. But you should be focusing in school young man! Education is important for the brain."

 

He grins like an idiot at his phone before starting to reply. He's interrupted by the bell, but a half hour later he manages to sneak his phone out and sends back:

 

"Nope. Mario Kart is definitely more educational then the crap we learn here."

 

He hides his phone in his sleeve and jumps a little when it vibrates with Phil's reply.

 

From Phil: "Now I know you can't be in lunch anymore. You better pay attention young man ;)"

 

"Yes sir ;)" he replies before shoving his phone back in his pocket and straining to understand what is being written on the board at the front of the classroom. He ends up doodling a picture of Phil and himself in the corner of his notebook. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  Dan comes home to find Phil in the same position as the day before, sat on the couch in the lounge indian style with his laptop.

"Whatcha doin?" Dan asks, startling Phil and almost causing him to drop his laptop.  

"Jesus, Dan. You scared me," Phil places a hand on his chest taking a deep breath before laughing. "That was a good one."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Dan says, sitting down next to Phil on the sofa. Phil shifts his laptop to give him a better look. "Did you just film this?" Dan asks, noticing Phil is wearing the same shirt in the image on the screen as he is right now. "Yeah, I just finished about an hour ago."

Dan looks at the clips lined up at the bottom of the screen. Phil is sat on the floor in the lounge looking straight at the camera almost every single shot. "Is it for a project or something?"

"Well, no actually," Phil says sheepishly. "It's actually kind of my job." Phil is now taking videos from left and right, double clicking one and making it overlap with the next clip, and it's impressive how fast he is going, even if Dan has no idea what the hell he's making. "I, uh make videos and upload them to YouTube," Phil continues. "People watch them and I get a decent amount of income from them."

Dan has heard of YouTube. He actually made a channel just for the sake of being able to watch the age restricted videos and to favorite one's he'd like to come back to. But he's never really considered that actual people had to make the videos on there. That the ads and sponsors could actually pay these people. Phil moves some clips around one last time before he saves his project and closes his laptop. "I'll upload that later," Phil says mostly to himself. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Dan starts to protest but Phil is already sticking his laptop into his duffel bag along with his headphones. "What do you talk about in your videos?"

"Well, I just talk about anything new in my life. People like to send me letters and questions and I try to interact with my subscribers."

"How many subscribers do you have?" Dan asks curiously. 

"Right now I think I have close to 6,000."

"What?!" Dan says, mouth hanging open. If he remembers correctly, he has two subscribers, both from his school who barely talk to him anymore. He couldn't imagine putting a video out there for 6,000 people to look at and comment on. Phil changes the subject, making Dan remember that a Mario Kart game was in store. Dan couldn't help but to keep asking questions. 

  "So you edit your videos?"  "Yeah, i take out any long pauses or mess ups and try to keep them entertaining" Phil fires a red shell at Dan's character causing him to fall off rainbow road once again. 

"What's your channel name?"  "AmazingPhil. What about you? Do you have a YouTube channel?" Dan cringes remembering the god awful username he got stuck with. "Danisnotonfire," he finally says. Dan is struck again by a red shell as he nears the finish line, and Phil zooms past him coming in first place. "Well you are absolutely not on fire with this race right now," Phil beams, obviously proud of his witty remark. They both look at each other and bust out laughing. 

 

~

 

  Later that night Dan lies awake in bed, his dark room lit up only by the screen of his laptop. He has one earbud in since he is too lazy to untangle them right now and he has a handful of Maltesers for a late night snack. He opens up his YouTube page and searches for AmazingPhil. He clicks on his channel and sees his recent video which was uploaded 10 minutes ago. It's titled "House Sitting" and it's the same video Phil was working on earlier. He lets the video load before putting it in fullscreen and pressing play. 

  "Hey guys! So I was offered a job recently to be a babysitter, which is something I never wanted to do since babies seem to be terrified of me. And normally when I think of babysitting I think of watching a newborn child fresh out of it's mothers womb which sounds so stressful. But I am actually enjoying this job since I am watching a sixteen year old. He's actually super cool too. I have never met someone with all the same interests as me. The days here are going by so quickly and I never want this week to end honestly." 

  Dan smiles, letting all of the rest of his videos play. When he's finished with the last video he watches them again in reverse order this time leaving comments on every single one. He get's to the House Sitting video, and watches it a a second time, listening to Phil compliment him over and over. Butterflies fill his stomach and his heart dances in a happy slow circle. He leaves his shortest comment on this particular video, "<3^_^" and finally subscribes to Phil. He's scrolling through Phil's videos once more when his phone vibrates on his bedside table. 

From Phil: "Well Danisnotonfire, looks like you got yourself a 3rd subscriber^_^"

 

~

 

_Dan's sitting in the unfamiliar lounge again. His laptop is in front of him and his YouTube channel is open. It looks different. He has an icon and a banner, and he is completely unfamiliar with the layout. He's scrolling through his notifications before finding his profile button and clicks it. There he sees his channel, still named Danisnotonfire, with 1,000,000 subscribers. Someone comes up from behind to hug him and rests there chin on Dan's shoulders. "Congratulations," says the man embracing Dan, and he doesn't have to turn around to know that it's Phil. He simply lets his head rest back against him and smiles. "I'm proud of you, baby."_

When Dan wakes up from that one, he decides no more sugar before bed. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one seemed short and kind of a filler chapter. I had so many ideas of where I wanted to go with this story but I finally made a decision.

**Wednesday**

 

 Dan can hear Phil rummaging through the kitchen as he walks down the stairs. "Goodmorn-Phiiil, is that my cereal?"

Phil halts, a hand stuffed down into the box of Lucky Charms and his cheeks full . "Mmhm," Phil manages to say before swallowing the cereal and nodding his head. "With your bare hand? That is so unhygienic." Dan says with a lightness to his voice to let Phil know he's not at all mad. He finds it quite adorable actually. Dan snatches the box and picks out a few pieces to chuck at Phil, who opens his mouth trying to catch them. He just ends up being pelted in the face by a rainbow of marshmallows. "I bet that was attractive," Phil giggles while picking up the cereal off the floor. "It was," Dan says without a hint of sarcasm.

 

~

 

  From: Phil: "I'm a horrible babysitter. I haven't even asked you about homework."

  "I get most of it done at school. Except for english. I suck at it."

Dan sits at his table in study hall with 45 minutes left until lunch. He's been texting Phil since the minute he got to school, unable to stop thinking about him and the things he said in his video.

 

 

  From Phil: "I can help! I was top of my class in English. Just call me Mr. Lester."

  "Phil that sounds kinky lol."

Dan pulls out his laptop and opens YouTube taking it upon himself to read the new comments on Phil's video.

 

Crzygurl2345: "Sounds like Phil has a crush, lol;)"

littlelionman420: "Are you crushing on a 16 year old? You perv."

Dan is just happy to see other people came to that conclusion. A particular comment stands out to him though, and it's the only comment Phil replied to so far. 

dudeliawesome: "you sir need to do more with your day….like talk to meXD"

AmazingPhil: "hahaa i am doing well important stuff at the same time."

 

Dan smirks. Only because it seems like Phil completely denied him. He's not sure if the guy was intending to flirt or if it's just a friend. Either way he could't help but to add:

Danisnotonfire: "oi he's mine"

 

He hits reply before changing his mind and scrolls back to the top to watch the video once more. It made him smile ear to ear, and the warm sensation he felt  was completely new and addicting. His phone vibrates. 

From Phil: "So claiming me isn't at all kinky? ;)"

"Well maybe a little. But I have you held captive in my house for another 8 days"

From Phil: "What happens after that?"

 

Dan's stomach drops at the thought. He didn't know how to reply and he most certainly didn't want to think about it. When his life goes back to the way it was before and there's no one to curl up next to on the couch, no one to eat pizza and talk to until 2am. 

"Hey look, Dan's watching that faggot from YouTube," Sam, a senior at Dan's school walks up behind him with a group of his friends, the same kids who greet him with "Hey, gaylord," every single morning. He never let it bother him, but now the hateful comments weren't being directed at him, it was towards Phil. "Emo scum, hey Dan let me comment go die really quick," Tom reaches around and Dan instantly grabs his wrists, getting up and shoving him back. "Ooooh, Tom, it looks like your trolling with Dan's boyfriend."

 

"What gives Dan? I didn't know faggots stood up for each other. I just thought they cried to each other while taking it up the ass"

 

"Shut up," Dan says coldly, balling up his fists as he walks closer to Tom.

 

"What are you gunna do, fairy?" Dan swings. His fist meeting Tom's nose making a satisfying crunch sound. "Daniel Howell! Go to the Principal's office now!"

 

~

 

Two days suspension and a long conversation with the principal and his mom on speaker phone was what Dan got. "If we weren't on a cruise ship right now, we'd be flying back home this instant! You are grounded the second we get home young man!" 

 

~

 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Phil quietly asks pulling into the driveway. Dan doesn't reply. He stares out the window just wanting to go to his room and crawl under the blankets to hide. Phil takes Dan's hand in his and squeezes lightly.

Phil follows closely behind as he walks into the house and up the stairs. Before Dan reaches his room, Phil grabs his wrist, turning him around pulling him into arms, and the first sob rips from Dan's throat. They stay there for what seems like eternity, Phil's arms wrapped around him so tight and protectively, and Dan grips to his shirt, his body uncontrollably shaking. Dan decides he never wants to let him go.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Whaat…I guess the blindfolded makeup video today inspired me to keep writing.

  "Forget the house sitting instructions," Phil enters Dan's bedroom again, grocery bags in hand from a quick trip to the store. "Tonight we are pigging out." Phil sets the bags down in the middle of the room before turning back to close and lock the door. He goes to each of the windows pulling the curtains down, letting absolutely no sunshine peering through. Dan's room is completely dark besides his one dim lamp on his bedside table.

"What are you doing?" Dan asks. "Were closing out reality for a bit," Phil grabs a bean bag and sits on the floor motioning for Dan to sit next to him. "We're gunna make our own little world in here tonight and it's gunna be filled with chocolate and sweets and really old movies. Sound good?" Dan runs his hand through his hair and smiles at the ground. "That sounds perfect."

~

 

  "Truth or dare," Dan asks, lying on his side and his head resting on his hand. "Dare," Phil says confidently, shoving two more gummy bears in his mouth after using them to act out a scene from the movie playing on the tv. They’ve been watching movies for hours now and stopped paying attention to the last one midway through letting it become quiet background noise. 

"I dare you," Dan ponders for a moment. "I dare you to make a music video for your channel." Phil cocks his head contemplating the idea. “That depends, what song?"

“Depends?” Dan chuckles. “There’s no 'depends' Phil, a dare is a dare. It’s written in the Truth or Dare contract.” 

“Okay, okay,” Phil shifts his legs and hugs his knee. “What song?"

“Toxic by Britney Spears,” Dan nods proudly. Phil laughs and agrees, extending his arm to shake on it. “Okay Dan, truth or dare."

“Truth.” Dan is definitely not setting himself up for anything physical right now. “Tell me a secret,” Phil says almost in a whisper, as if someone was listening in on their conversation right outside the door.

Dan doesn’t quite know what makes him say it. He could have told Phil anything. About the time he stole 5 bucks from his dad’s wallet because the ice cream truck was driving by, and how he blamed it on Adrian. Or when he peed himself at his grandmother’s house when he was younger and blamed the dog. But no, Dan decides to out himself to the first person ever. 

“I think i’m gay,” Dan says, quieter then Phil was. As soon as the words leave his lips, panic sets in and he nervously taps on his knee waiting for Phil to reply. But of course Phil noticed he was nervous, and of course Phil scoots closer and pulls Dan in for another tight hug.

“Thats the first time you said it to someone, isn’t it?” Dan nods, letting his tense body relax into Phil’s embrace. “It’s scary at first, but trust me, you’ll feel a lot of weight being lifted off your shoulders.” 

Dan pulls his head back, his eyes meeting Phil’s. “Wait, are you-?"

“Bisexual,” Phil states and gives a tiny reassuring smile. “I was around your age when I finally accepted it."

Dan leans his head on Phil’s shoulder, finally starting to feel calm. “Whatever happened today at school, I want you to know that’s it going to be okay.” Phil says, his hands slowly rubbing the small of Dan’s back. 

“I didn’t punch him for calling me gay, if that’s what you’re thinking. Hell, they’ve been doing that for 3 years now.” Phil’s hand pauses for a moment before continuing rubbing small circles on Dan’s back. “Well why did you punch him then?” Phil asks cautiously, letting Dan know he doesn’t want to push. 

“I actually punched him, because he was making fun of you.” Dan buries his face, realizing how embarrassing that sounded. “My hero,” Phil says squeezing Dan once more and they both giggle. 

 

~

 

  Phil opens Dan's door once to run to the guest bedroom and changes into pajamas. He returns with all the extra blankets and pillows he could find, and they pile blankets on top of blankets on the floor. Pillows surround them and it’s a small nest they curl up in when their eyes start to feel heavy. They talk softly, their noses inches apart and their legs intertwined with the blankets and pillows. Dan doesn’t really remember when he falls asleep. 

 

**Thursday**

 

  Dan wakes up to Phil’s head nuzzled under his neck. His hand has made it’s way to Phil’s hip somewhere in the middle of the night and he’s positive it’s burning a hole through his pajama pants. He slowly peels himself away to check his phone for the time. He’s not surprised he slept till 11am. He scootches down, coming face to face with Phil and letting the tip of his nose brush his. Phil’s lips are parted slightly, and Dan leans in, giving the most gentle peck. Phil stirs a little, but his eyes don’t open. Dan gets braver, letting his hand cup Phil’s cheek before leaning in again and sealing their lips once more. Phil kisses back this time, slowly at first. Dan sucks at Phil’s bottom lip making him gasp. Dan jolt his tongue forward, deepening the kiss further. He swings his leg over and straddles Phil, letting his hands grip Phil’s hair lightly. Phil kisses possessively, his tongue marking his territory with every twist and lick, and his hands are grabbing Dan’s hip, squeezing slightly every time Dan shifts on top of him. “Wait, wait wait..” Phil pants, as he places a hand on Dan’s chest pushing him away and ceasing the kiss. Every inch of Dan’s body screams no. “Phiiiiil,” he moans pathetically. 

“No, wait, I just want... to do this right.” Phil leans up on his elbows.

“Well, what do you have to do?” Dan asks impatiently. All Dan really wants Phil to do right now is kiss him again.

“I can’t say,” Phil says biting his lip. “But you’ll find out later."

 

~

 

  They spend most of the day cooped up in Dan’s room, only leaving to get a new video game or something to eat. Dan tries to kiss Phil every opportunity he gets but each time Phil makes some lame joke or excuse and it just makes Dan try a little harder. Around 4, they each take a turn in the bathroom, showering and getting dressed. Phil tells Dan he had to head for the store and that he would be back shortly. The doorbell rings about 20 minutes later, and Dan is slightly paranoid about answering the door while he’s home alone. To his surprise, it’s Phil, who’s standing on the porch holding a single rose. 

“Phil, what are you doing?” Dan giggles slightly and Phil gives him the biggest smile in return. 

“Dan Howell, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! <3 <3 <3

  The Sky Bar is so much more beautiful then Dan had imagined. They have a table right by the window, and the sun is just beginning to set in Manchester. Phil pays for dinner and after they’re done eating they sit watching the sun disappear behind the buildings, hand in hand. “It really is beautiful,” Dan says softly. “Yeah it really is,” Phil replies, his eyes completely on Dan. “Come on, lets go walk around."

  The night air is chilly, and they both shove their hands in their pockets, walking so close together their shoulders touch. They walk until their teeth chatter, their coats zipped up all the way to their necks, and Phil buys Dan a big furry hat when his ears start to turn red. They drink hot cocoa, and Dan laughs when Phil gets whipped cream on his nose. They’re rounding the final corner back to the train station when Dan spots a familiar group of people. He stiffens but keeps walking hoping Phil didn’t notice. “Hey guys look who it is,” someone shouts and they all turn in his direction. He pulls his hat down further, trying to ignore them. “Dan,” Phil says and Dan’s not sure how many times he tried to get his attention. “It’s just you and me, yeah? Our own little world.” Phil holds out his hand, and Dan links their fingers together, and he can only hear the sound of Phil’s voice in his ears. 

 

~

 

  Dan’s back is pressed to his bedroom door, Phil’s lips on his and his hand is splayed out besides Dan’s head. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” Phil says, his breath hot on his neck. “You were teasing me earlier you know."

“That was kind of the point,” Dan laughs and Phil smiles adoringly, his thumb rubbing along Dan’s slightly chapped bottom lip, and his finger poking the dimple on Dan’s left cheek. “What?"

“Stop being so damn pretty, Dan Howell.” And Dan’s cheeks turn hot, and it’s a strange sensation, his face being so warm while the coldness from outside still lingers on the tips of his ears and toes. “You must need your glasses,” Dan chuckles, but Phil doesn’t do it in return. He’s staring adoringly again, and Dan gets lost in his eyes. 

“You are, Dan,” Phil says completely serious. He kisses Dan once more before heading back to the guest room. Dan sleeps on the pile of blankets still on the floor instead of his bed. It’s warm, and comfortable and the blankets still smell like Phil. He knows Phil doesn’t want to move too fast, he respects that he wanted to sleep in the guest room tonight, but that doesn’t stop him from hugging Phil’s pillow and pretending he was right next to him. 

 

~

 

_Dan stands in a room at BBC radio, with notecards in his hands. He’s looking over every detail, wanting to get this perfect. “Are you ready?” Phil enters the room and smiles at Dan who is biting his lip from nervousness. “You are going to do great Dan. You’ve been working on this for a year now.” Phil is slightly shorter then Dan._

_“I know, I know. I just really suck when I don’t have you by my side.”_

_“Dan don’t say that. I’m going to be sitting right next to you. This is your internet takeover, and you should be really proud of yourself.” Phil’s places his hand on Dan’s shoulder and squeezes lightly. He glances around the room before giving Dan a kiss on the cheek. “I wish you knew how special you really are."_

_Dan kisses him, and the surprising sound Phil makes is worth it. “Dan,” Phil says cautiously. “Someone can walk in on us."_

_“I don’t care,” Dan says and Phil smiles so wide and his tongue still pokes out the side of his mouth. “Really?” He says_ _suprisingly._

_“Really,” And Phil crashes their bodies together in a tight hug. “I have you, Phil. Nothing else matters."_

 

Dan wakes up to the scent of Phil surrounding him, a tight embrace, turning his dreams into reality. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy times occur ;)

Friday 

 

  “A breakfast in bed, is a breakfast of champions,” Phil exclaims, balancing two plates and two cups of orange juice on a tray into Dan’s bedroom. “Phil, these are pop tarts.” Dan states and Phil breaks off a corner of his, feeding it to Dan. “Breakfast of Champions,” Phil repeats, and it was such a kind gesture, that Dan just shuts up. The pop tarts could be burnt, and Dan would still smile at Phil, wide and toothy like he was the purest thing on the planet.

  But there was something eating away at his brain. The days are melting into each other. Time is going by so fast, and the thought of Phil actually having to leave him to go home lingers at the back of his mind. Dan can slowly feel his smile fading. He’s used to people leaving, but he could never complain. Dan felt comfortable alone. Until Phil of course. He’d wake up to the thought about Phil, think of ways to spend his day with Phil, go to sleep thinking about Phil, dream about Phil, Phil, Phil…

  “Are you alright, Dan?” He pushes the thoughts to the back of his head, trying not to bring it up. He couldn’t bear the thought of Phil leaving, and never talking to him again. But why should he? Dan’s just an angsty teenage boy who’s still growing. And Phil has the potential to go somewhere with his videos, to be someone’s idol. Just as Dan looks to him. But no one ever dates a fan. “Dan, you’re thinking too much about something…” And Dan really hates how his brain does this to him. He can never have a bad thought and shake it off with more positive ones. No, Dan lets one bad thought creep from the back of his mind and the rest follows like an army following it’s leader, ready to send Dan into another existential crisis and process the meaning of his existence right now. “I’m just really nervous for my parents to come back,” And it’s not an entirely bullshit cover up. “I’m going to be grounded for months.”

  “Look on the bright side Dan, it can give you some time to think about coming out to them. It’s scary, but it will feel a lot better you know.” Phil says, reaching out to place a hand on top of Dan’s. All he can do is nod, because he really doesn’t want to think about that just yet. It’s just one more thought he’ll push to the back of his head that will eventually show up again. He looks down at Phil’s hand on top of his, and he’s a little envious. Envious how Phil can think with such positivity, how he’s so caring and thoughtful, and has been giving Dan the time if his life in just a few days. But Phil’s hand is now on his cheek and he leans in placing 4 kisses, one to his forehead, the tip of his nose, his dimple on his cheek and another on his lips, and every single bad thought is replaced with  _Phil._

  “Hey, you aren’t grounded until your parents come back right?” Phil asks and Dan nods. “Why?"

“Well, I’m grounding you this weekend. I want you to help me with something."

 

~

 

“So we just answer questions while the camera films?” Dan is looking over the notebook Phil had wrote up with a bunch of requests from his subscribers. 

“Basically,” Phil says focusing his camera at the foot of Dan’s bed. “I wanted to show you off to everyone.” Phil is now smiling at the lens focused on Dan who is already sitting in shot. He presses the record button and settles down right next to Dan. 

“Okay, now i’m a little nervous,” Dan admits remembering the thousands of people who watch Phil’s videos. “Hey, me and you yeah? Our own little world,”  Phil says and the camera seems to disappear. They start off just being silly, doing things just for the laughs, then Dan gets comfortable, making more eye contact with the camera. He grabs Phil's lion plushy sitting on the floor in front of him placing it on his shoulder before reading the next question. “If you had to lose your leg or your nose, what would you lose?” Dan glances at Phil who chuckles and places a finger to his nose. “I’d lose my leg. Imagine my face without a nose."

“Voldemort has no nose, and.."

“I’d look like Voldemort,” Phil says his eyes focused on the camera. “Voldemort’s pretty fit to be honest.” Dan continues. Phil leans forward towards the camera claiming he already looks like Voldemort and does his best impression. “I would bang Voldemort,” Dan says, and he’s not sure if he’s allowed to say things like that. But Phil looks back and smiles at him raising an eyebrow. “Oh really?” Phil teases and Dan laughs looking down at the notebook for another request. 

“Oh wait!” Phil exclaims standing up going over to Dan’s desk. He returns with a sharpie and asks Dan to close his eyes. The sharpie runs along the tip of his nose and the side of his cheeks. “Phiiil, what are you doing?” 

“I’m making cat whiskers,” Phil says calmly, as if it’s a normal everyday thing to do. But Dan doesn’t question it. He takes the sharpie and draws a matching set on Phil’s face. 

 

~

They’re still filming an hour later, and Dan is surprised they only got distracted by each other twice taking a break to make out on top of Dan’s bed. “The camera is still rolling!” Dan exclaims but Phil is still pulling Dan on top of him letting his hands play in Dan’s hair. “It’s okay, I’ll edit this part out.” 

~

They’re wrapping it up now saying their goodbyes to the camera, giving hand hearts. “That’s so cheesy,” Phil giggles. “It’s supposed to be cheesy."

Dan stays sitting on the floor. They’ve finished almost every request but Phil hasn’t got up to end the recording. “This was the most fun I’ve ever had,” Dan says and Phil quickly turns surprising him and tackling him to the floor. Dan should be uncomfortable in this position, his body twisted with Phil’s arm trapped underneath him and his sharp hipbones digging into his back, but it’s not. It’s perfect. And Phil is kissing his neck and his free hand is grazing up and down his chest, and Phil is working every single sensitive part on Dan’s body without really knowing. His jeans are becoming more uncomfortable and his breathing is becoming more uneven. Phil’s mouth is still on his neck, but his hand is now gripping Dan’s hip. His hand fumbles and brushes against the front of Dan’s jeans, and he moans at the friction. But Phil freezes. 

“Please don’t stop,” Dan whines, and he pushes back against Phil who is undeniably rock hard. “Are you sure?” Phil says, and his mouth is still close to Dan’s neck sending a shiver through his body. 

“Fuck, yes. Just - please!” And Dan probably looks ridiculous right now, arms flailing to grip onto Phil. “Friction, right.” And Phil is rubbing Dan through his jeans, and he doesn’t care that it’s not skin on skin. It’s sweet, delightful friction from a man who’s possibly the hottest person Dan’s ever laid eyes on. And at 16 years old that’s more then enough. Phil starts working at his neck again and Phil pushes his leg in between Dan’s grinding against him from behind and it’s already enough to send Dan over the edge. The quickest orgasm in the history of forever he’s certain. He turn swiftly, facing Phil and crashing their mouths together. Dan angles his leg giving Phil the right position and he continues grinding against him as Dan dips his tongue into Phil’s mouth, swallowing his moans. 

“Mm, close,” Phil pants, and Dan ducks his head to suck a hickey onto Phil’s neck. Phil’s back arches as Dan feels warmth spreading around by his leg, and Dan makes sure to watch as Phil falls apart, his mouth opened slightly and his eyes completely on Dan. 

~

They lay there for a matter of 5 minutes before deciding the denim is just too uncomfortable right now. Dan showers first, finding his most comfortable t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Dan goes downstairs to nuke something in the microwave for dinner and heading back up to his room which he’s definitely going to have to do a thorough cleaning of before his mom and dad comes home. The camera is still at the foot of the bed and Dan can see the little red record sign still on the lens as the timer continues counting up. 

“Phiil! The camera was recording this whole time?!"

~

 

There’s a knock at Dan’s door around 2 in the morning, and Phil pokes his head in. “Can I come in?” Earlier Phil had said goodnight again at Dan’s door, letting the kiss linger on much longer then it did the previous night. But now Phil is coming into his room making his way over to their little nest still assembled in the middle of the floor. He climbs under the blankets instantly reaching out to pull Dan in tight against him. “What made you change your mind?” Dan asks groggily.

“It’s more comfortable right here.” Phil replies before drifting off to sleep.

“Our own little world."

~

 

_”Come on Dan, it’s time to film,” Phil says entering the unfamiliar lounge once more with a sharpie in his front pocket. Phil takes his hand leading him to the bedroom at the end of the hallway with the blue and green duvet covers and a camera set up by the bed._

_“Do me up Dan, I mean whisker me up.” And they both laugh at the innuendo. “This has got off to a bad start,” Dan says at the camera. “But definitely later,” He turns to Phil and winking._

Dan is almost worried how he’s been questioning his dreams less often lately. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way over due. I lost it all twice due to my stupid mistakes and spent the week in Chicago without my laptop. Soz :”( I hope you like it <3

  Dan wakes up to the smell of bacon and oatmeal, and he can hear Phil humming softly from the kitchen. He pads quietly down the stairs and turns the corner to see Phil dancing in front of the stove, his hips swaying back and forth. Dan reaches around him from behind making him jump, but quickly melts into his touch. “You’re quite a morning person,” Dan says burring his face in the crook of Phil’s neck. 

“Well my Dan wasn’t satisfied with pop tarts yesterday, so I thought he’d enjoy a proper Saturday morning breakfast."

“I’m sure he’ll really appreciate it."

Dan wanders into the lounge as he waits. He flips on the tv surfing the channels but finds nothing interesting. His laptop and his phone are in his room which would mean he’d have to climb back up the stairs. He settles at the piano, something he hasn’t played in almost a year ever since he quit taking lessons. But his fingers dance across the keys as if he’d never stopped. He’s playing The Lotus Flower when Phil sits next to him. “Don’t stop,” Phil whispers and Dan glances over. He’s watching Dan’s fingers contently, his mouth hanging open slightly. “It’s beautiful,” Phil whispers as he lays his head on Dan’s shoulder, and his hand rests on Dan’s thigh, and for some reason he can feel Phil’s heartbeat, a metronome, thumping in time with the rhythm of the song. When it’s over, Phil lifts his head meeting Dan’s eyes and leaning in to give the softest kiss, making every hair on Dan’s body stand on end. “Are you hungry?"

 

~

 

Dan is on his last slice of bacon when Phil’s phone rings. He looks at Dan, then back to the caller ID before answering. “Hi, Mrs. Howell."

Dan lays his head in his hands still dreading the conversation he’ll have with his parents about his suspension. 

“Everything is good here, we’re just finishing up breakfast.” Phil keeps his eyes on Dan. “No, he’s been no trouble at.” And Dan smiles because he knows Phil really does have his back.

“Actually Mrs. Howell, I wanted to ask you something,” Phil gets up from his chair walking to the front door and motions for Dan not to follow him. “I was wondering if Dan can come with me today to…” The door closes and Dan can see Phil’s outline through the paned glass. He’s pacing back and forth on the porch and bringing his hand up to play with his hair from time to time. The door opens and Phil enters the kitchen again with his phone in his pocket. 

“Now that I got your mom’s permission, I wanted to know if you’d like to come to a YouTube gathering with me."

Dan blinks. “I’m not a YouTuber.” Phil laughs and rolls his eyes. “No, but I was hoping you’d come with me as a date?” Phil places his hand on top of Dans, his eyes fixated on him. “Or as a friend. Whichever you’re more comfortable with."

“You got my mom to agree to that?"

“Yeah, it seems the Howell family finds me extremely irresistible.” Phil wiggles his eyebrows at Dan causing him to laugh. “Sure, I’ll go."

 

~

 

  The air is chillier then what Dan remembers it being a couple days ago. He wears the furry hat Phil bought him, and it keeps his ears warm. They walk hand in hand up the hill in the park where there’s more people than usual. Dan looks around noticing the amount of people filming. Dan gets nervous and retracts his hand shoving it into his pocket. Phil glances over looking worried. “There’s a lot of cameras,” Dan says through a thick swallow. “It’s okay,” and Phil gives him the most reassuring smile possible. 

  Groups of people surround them recognizing Phil, talking and filming. Phil introduces Dan each time. “Ah the infamous Dan, Phil talks a lot about you on the internet,” a girl says making Dan blush and Phil kicks his foot at the ground. “Are you a YouTuber?” Dan just shakes his head. “He’s actually gong to be in my next video,” Phil tells her and tries to change the topic so Dan doesn’t have to talk much, but Phil never leaves his side. So many girls flirt with him, even a few boys, and Phil brushes it off scooting closer to Dan each time. Dan kind of hates himself right now, watching these people throw themselves at Phil, and he was too nervous to even hold his hand. He reaches out, linking their fingers together and closing the gap between them even further. Phil grips tight, and Dan can’t help but to notice how Phil instantly relaxes, like he was nervous this entire time. 

  It’s dark by the time their stomachs start to growl, and they wander off from the crowd on their own in search of food. They find a Starbucks nearby and order two sandwiches and two caramel macchiatos. They eat their food on the way back only stopping to rest by a fountain sipping on their hot drinks. “The sky is beautiful tonight,” Dan says, both his hands wrapped around his coffee cup trying to get warm. Phil’s cold lips graze his cheek and Dan shivers. “You are freezing, Dan. Come on let’s get you home.” 

 

~

 

  Their cheeks are red by the time they walk through the front door, and they’re both shivering, the sound of teeth chattering is all Dan can hear. They throw their coats on the hook near the door, and Phil reaches out pulling Dan towards him. He pulls the hat down over Dan’s eyes and places a kiss on the tip of his nose before burying his face into Dan’s neck. “Thanks for taking me today,” Dan says. Phils hums, his breath hot against Dan’s neck, and a shiver runs down his spine. “You know what sounds good,” Phil says. “A bubble bath.” Dan lets his hands grip onto Phil’s hips, moving their bodies even closer. “You know what sounds even better?” Dan asks, and Phil places a kiss to Dan’s neck, making the younger boy sigh softly. “What’s that?"

“A bubble bath with you.” 

~

  Phil sits on the side of the tub fully clothed when Dan enters the bathroom. He stripped to his boxers in his bedroom, too nervous to strip in front of Phil but now regretting it seeing Phil hasn’t removed any clothing yet. They’ve yet to see each other naked technically. 

  “The bath is almost re-“ Phil stops midway when he turns to see Dan wearing close to nothing. Phil’s eyes scan his body, and Dan nervously crosses his arms after closing the door behind him. “You’re beautiful,” Phil whispers and Dan shakes his head looking at the floor. Phil’s walking over to him now, grabbing his wrist gently pulling them away from covering him up. “Dan, I mean it.” And Phil spins him around so they’re both looking in the mirror. Phil stays behind him resting his chin on Dan’s shoulder and letting his fingers trace along Dan’s stomach, and chest. Dan watches and makes eye contact with Phil through the mirror, and for the first time ever, he feels beautiful. Phil strips completely before helping Dan remove his boxers, then leads him into the tub. Phil sits with his long legs spread and Dan sits in the middle, leaning back to lay on Phil’s chest. Phil takes the luffa and lathers it up with his body wash and starts to drag it along Dans shoulders and chest.

  “How’d you like it today?” Phil asks. “It actually inspired me more to make videos,” Dan says surprisingly. He leans his head back to look at Phil who is smiling ear to ear. “You’re a natural with the camera Dan. I really think you should do it.” Dan slides down ducking his head under the water to get his hair wet, and Phil’s fingers massage shampoo onto his scalp. Dan melts into his touch, resting his head on Phil’s chest once more and Phil is softly humming and placing kisses to Dan’s neck and the shell of his ear. “You’d look great with a mohawk,” Phil chuckles and Dan opens his eyes, catching his reflection on the faucet and laughing at his ridiculous hair, all spiked up by shampoo into a perfect point. “You idiot,” Dan laughs and grabs a handful of bubbles to blow in Phil’s direction. “Your turn,” Dan says after ducking his head under the water once more to rinse. 

~

  Dan has spun around now facing Phil, his thighs wrap overPhil’s, and around Phil’s hips. They lean their foreheads against each other as they kiss softly and allowing their hands to explore each other bodies. The tip of Dan cock pokes out of the water and Phil bring his hand down to rub his thumb over it, making the younger boy moan quietly. “I think it’s time to get out,” Phil says, his voice low and sultry right in Dan’s ear. They dry off before returning to Dan’s room. They barely step into the room before Dan is pressed up against the wall, Phil’s hands running up and down along his sides, his hips and his thighs. “You smell so clean,” Phil says into Dan’s ear. “It makes me want to do dirty things." Their cocks press together and Phil reaches down taking them both into his hand before pumping. Their kisses become sloppy. “What do you want?” Phil asks. And fuck. This is a wet dream come true for any sixteen year old. He has Phil’s cock pressed against his, and he’s asking what Dan wants, and anything possibly coherent dies on Dan’s lips as Phil grinds his hip’s forward. “Do you want me to drop to my knees?” Dan bites his lip, and Phil attacks it, taking it between his teeth, pulling his head back and releases it. “That’s so hot when you do that.” Phil reaches his free hand up around Dan’s neck pulling him in to kiss him. “I want that pretty mouth all over me.”

Fuck, yes.

  Phil reaches around cupping one of Dan’s ass cheeks and squeezing. “Would you want me inside you?” Phil’s fingers dip into his crack lightly grazing his hole and Dan moans loudly. “Yesyesyes,” and Dan’s knees buckle but Phil moves his free hand swiftly to his hips keeping him balanced. “Are you imagining it? Feeling my cock throb inside you?” Phil licks the shell of his ear, and Dan shivers. “Tell me."

  “Just keep talking, please,” Dan moans, and Phil spins him around facing the wall, his hands splayed flatly against it. He reaches around stroking Dan’s cock again and his lips graze against the nape of Dan’s neck and continues to whisper filthy nothings into Dan’s ear. “Come on Dan, cum for me.” Phil rubs his thumb over the head and Dan cums in hot spurts. Dan turns back around guiding Phil to sit on the edge of the bed. “Can I?” Dan asks, motioning down to Phil’s throbbing cock. Phil leans back on his hands, a motion giving Dan full advantage. He sinks to his knees and his hand shakes nervously as he grips Phil’s length. “I’ve never done this before." Phil reaches out cupping Dan’s cheek. “Don’t think about it,” and Dan starts moving his hand up and down. He twists his wrist, seeing what pressure Phil likes. Phil moans slightly at a soft downstroke and a quicker upstroke. Phil’s hair falls over his eyes and his mouth is hung open slightly as he watches the younger boy stroke his cock.

  Dan leans down letting his tongue run over the slit wondering what it would taste like. It’s salty and a little bitter. He licks his lips before ducking back down and sucking on the tip, and Phil’s fingers instantly reach to fist Dan’s hair. “Fuck, Dan. Your _mouth_.” Dan smiles and chuckles around Phil’s cock, the vibration making Phil squeeze his eyes shut. Dan’s hand continues stroking the base as he opens his throat taking as much as Phil’s length as possible. Phil’s hips buck up and Dan can feel his cock hit the back of his throat. Dan swallows around it squeezing his eyes shut trying no to gag and Phil’s pulling more frantically on Dan’s hair, moans, a string of curse words escaping his mouth. Phil’s hips buck up once more and Dan tastes the first drop of cum before pulling off, stroking Phil through his orgasm. 

I’m- I’m, sorry Dan I should have warned you.” Phil leans down resting his head against Dan’s neck breathing heavily. “No, it’s fine.” Phil runs his thumb along Dan’s now red bottom lip. “Your  _mouth.”_

”Was I okay?” Dan asks and Phil slightly chuckles. “Ohmygod yes."

~

They use a warm cloth to clean up before cuddling under the blankets, skin on skin, a whole new sensation for Dan that he could get used to quickly. Dan is drifting off now, his face buried into his neck, but he swear he hears Phil whisper “I love you,” and he’s really hoping it wasn’t just another dream. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been gone for like 2 months. D; Sorry. But here’s the next chapter. Phil is really starting to spoil Dan. And there are some references to "the video that is never spoken about". There are quite a few references throughout this story that actually happened irl so gold star to any one who picked up on those <3

**Sunday**

 

 Dan forces his eyes closed not wanting his dream to end. Someone's mouth is wrapped around his cock and the hot pressure building up in his stomach feels so good. They moan, and the vibrations forces him to open his eyes. The dream isn’t ending. The blankets are bobbing up and down and he realizes this isn’t even a dream at all. He pushes the covers away to see the black hair falling over Phil’s blue eyes that are now staring right back into his. He swallows Dan down in one swift movement and Dan’s hand fly down to fist his hair as he comes. “Fuckfuckfuck…"

Phil kisses his thigh, then right below his belly button before moving up to hover over Dan’s face. “I wish I was getting as much action as you are when I was sixteen,” Phil says with a smirk on his face. He rests his head against Dan’s chest and his erection is digging into Dan’s thigh. “Do you want me to do something?” Dan asks sheepishly and Phil glances up. “Would you, I mean, do you wanna fuck me?” And Dan means it. Even if it comes out unsure. 

Phil starts to kiss a trail up Dans neck. “Hmm,” Phil is nuzzling the spot right below Dan’s ear and it’s making his eyes flutter shut. “Have you ever fingered yourself Dan?” Phil licks along the shell of Dan’s ear, his erection leaving a trail of pre cum along Dan’s body as he moves his way up. 

“No,” Dan says breathlessly. He’s never let himself experiment, always too scared that he’d enjoy it just a little too much. That would have just confused him more. But with Phil, he doesn’t want boundaries. He wants to experience it all with him. Phil runs his hand through Dan’s hair making him blink and everything comes to focus again. “Do you?"

“Um, what?"

“Do you have any lube, Dan?"

Dan shakes his head and feels himself getting hard again when Phil’s cock brushes against his. “I have some in my bag. I’ll be right back.” Phil peels himself of of Dan and heads towards the hallway. Dan closes his eyes and breathes. 

 

When Phil returns he has a small red bottle of lube in hand. He spreads Dan’s legs and bends them so his feet are flat against the ground. Phil is rubbing his thighs soothingly as he tells Dan to relax. He uncaps the tube and squirts a tiny bit onto his finger before holding it up to Dan’s lips. “Taste it,” and Dan licks his finger. 

“It tastes like cherries,” Dan says, and Phil sits back on his heels smirking a little as he squirts a bit more on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Phil licks a broad stripe on the underside of Dan’s cock as he rubs his finger against his entrance. “You’re so beautiful,” Phil whispers, and he slowly pushes a finger inside up to the first knuckle. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Phil says as he places a kiss to the crown of Dan’s cock. Dan shifts slightly getting used to the intrusion. “It, it feels weird.” 

“It will at first. You’ll have to relax some more.” Phil runs his hands along Dan’s thighs again. “You have to want it Dan.” Phil is slowly pushing his finger in more before pulling it out almost all the way and repeating. “Do you want it?” Phil asks before sucking on the head of Dan’s cock, his tongue lapping at the slit. Dan moans softly nodding his head. “Tell me, Dan,” Phil says as he twists his finger slightly. 

“Yesyesyes I want everything,” Dan rushes out before letting his head rest against the pillow. Phil chuckles slightly and his hot breath makes Dan’s cock twitch. “One thing at a time baby."

Phil pulls his finger out and inserts a second one along the first. Dan winces at the slight burn but Phil moves to sucking on Dan’s cock again and he tries to focus on that. Phil scissors him open twisting his fingers back and forth. He crooks his fingers slightly and Dan throw his head back, a loud moan escaping his lips. 

“It’s a shame you’ve never done this,” Phil says kissing along Dan’s thighs that are now trembling. “I want to watch you.” Phil takes a hold of Dan’s wrist, guiding his hand to his entrance. Phil pulls his fingers out and Dan inserts his own. He twists his wrist moving his finger trying to mimic Phil’s. “Crook your finger,” Phil says and Dan obeys. Dan’s finger grazes against his prostate and his legs spread farther apart. “Fuck,” Dan sighs.

Phil leans back on his heels stroking his cock watching Dan finger himself. “So hot."

Dan reaches down with his other hand to grip his cock and pump in time with his fingers. “Are you gunna fuck me?” Dan asks shyly. Phil hums, staring at Dan, contemplating. 

“Not today,” Phil says using his other hand to pull Dan’s hand away from his entrance and Dan whines at the emptiness. “I want to go slow.” Phil hovers over Dan licking his way into Dan’s mouth swallowing his moans. “But I want to try one more thing,” Phil says as he leans back once more then lowers his head and licks around Dan’s hole. “Oh shit,” Dan moans loudly. He feels so exposed and so on edge and when Phil’s tongue pushes inside of him he pumps his cock faster feeling the heat pool in his stomach. Phil pulls away abruptly quickly replacing his tongue with his fingers and instantly hitting Dan’s prostate once more. Dan glances down at Phil and his eyes are locked on Dan, his hand pumping faster on his own cock. Dan cums, hot white spurts on his stomach and soon feels a familiar warmth spreading near his thigh as Phil collapse next to him. They both try to catch their breath as they tangle their legs together. “Two orgasms in one morning, Dan. I think you’re becoming a bit spoiled.” Phil teases. Dan uses the closest towel to clean himself off before snuggling back up to Phil and dozing back off to sleep. 

 

~

 

Dan wakes up first and stretches, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. 4:05 pm and he isn’t shocked that they’ve slept the whole day away. Only waking up once when Phil’s erection was digging into the back of Dan’s thighs. They were too lazy to do anything proper and got off with half assed hand jobs. Dan stands up stretching again and absently scratches at his stomach. His phone is laying on the bed plugged into the charger and flashing a notification with 5 missed calls from mom. “Shitshitshit,” Dan whispers pulling on a pair of sweatpants grabbing his phone and heading downstairs before calling back. 

“Daniel James Howell!"

“Hi mom, I’m sorry I had my phone charging."

“So you’re telling me you went almost a whole day without checking your phone when it’s practically glued to your hand?” And Dan can’t help but smile because his mom knows him so well. Maybe she even knows he’s gay. Maybe he won’t have to tell her, they’ll just have a mutual agreement.

“You better be doing that makeup work you were emailed for school tomorrow. Especially after I let you go to that YouTube gathering with Phil yesterday. Principal Harris is pulling a lot of strings to help you keep your grades up from this suspension.” And fuck. It’s Sunday evening and he hasn’t even looked at his emails once. 

“Of course mom, I’m finishing the last of it up right now,” and Dan hates lying to his mom but he can’t really tell her truth of what he’s been up to this Sunday. “Phil has been helping me out a lot."

“Well that’s great Dan. I’m glad you two are getting along.” If only she knew.

 

~

 

When Phil wakes up Dan is sitting at his desk with his computer opening up his first assignment. “Good morning,” Phil smiles brightly at him. “What are you up to?” 

Dan slumps forward letting his head hit the desk and groans. “I have so much school work to do for tomorrow.” Phil wraps his arms Dan looking at the screen in front of them. “Do you need any help?” Phil’s fingers run up and down Dan’s arms softly. “I think we both know how that’s going to end up,” Dan chuckles. “Why don’t you get started, I’ll help clean up around here and make you some food. Sound good?"

 

~

 

Hours later Dan finally sends his last essay to his teacher. Phil has been in and out of his room, gathering all the dirty sheets, clothes and towels for laundry and returning when they are clean. He made a stir fry for dinner after looking up different videos on YouTube so he wouldn’t burn anything. Phil sat on his bed mostly with his own laptop, his earphones in. And whenever Dan looked frustrated, Phil would massage his shoulders and kiss the top of his head and he might have been right about Dan being spoiled. Phil is standing by the window when he turns to smile at Dan and says “It’s snowing."

 

~

 

So at 9pm on a Sunday evening, and possibly the snowiest day ever, Phil holds Dan’s hand guiding him through the snow. “It’s so peaceful out here,” Dan says as he lays down. Phil remains standing kicking around at the snow with his boot. Dan looks at the stars, trying to map out the constellations. 5 days. 5 more days and his parents will be back, Phil will be gone and then what? What happens? “Dan c’mere,” Phil says offering a hand to Dan. Dan stands up looking at what Phil is pointing to.

“I love you,” is written in the snow and Dan’s heart swells up but he hates himself for letting his brain think. Because Phil couldn’t possibly mean it. Dan is just a distraction. 12 days is a long time together and if casual snuggles and sex is making the time go by a hell of a lot faster. No one ever loves Dan. But in that moment reading those words, hearing Phil repeat them in his ear as he holds him close, everything clicks. Dan has fallen in love. But what happens when their time runs out?

 

~

 

_Dan glances at himself in the mirror. He’s taller, skinnier. He looks older. The hotel room is dark and he makes his way over to his laptop that’s left open on the bed. YouTube is open and one notification is lighting up in the corner. AmazingPhil uploaded a video. It’s private however with no title so he lays back and presses play._

_“Awrf. Hi Dan...” Phil’s voice fills the small hotel room._

_Valentine’s Day is never fun when you’re alone. Even if Dan wasn’t technically alone, Phil wasn’t next to him. Just his face on the screen. The video plays, reminiscing about their time spent together. “And I slowly fell in love with you..."_

_Dan sits up clutching his knees to his chest when the video ends. A smile on his face but he’s missing Phil like crazy. Dan wonders how biology can explain the physical pain you feel in your chest when all you want to do is be with someone._

_“I love you so much,” Dan says into the phone when Phil answers. “I love you too Dan."_

 

_~_

 

The alarm goes off and Dan continues to cling onto Phil. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “it’s been 84 years...” No but seriously with a new job and school I’ve been completely neglecting this. I’ve seriously had about 50 different drafts for this going completely different directions. Pretty sure one of the versions had robots and unicorns in there somewhere ;) But I stuck with this one. Robot and Unicorn free (unfortunately) Pretty angsty but all cutesy fluffy at the end of the chapter. Hope you like it! Feedback would be awesome!!

**Monday**

 

Mondays are never fun, and honestly it feels like Dan had never been away from school. Classes are still pointless and boring, kids are still assholes, and Dan would sell his kidney if it means he never had to come back here again. When Dan talks to his teachers about his makeup work they look annoyed and make remarks about it being sent last minute on a Sunday night. And great. He’s been trying to go the whole year being neutral with everyone and now he’ll be at the top of their shit list. His phone vibrates in his pocket when he heads to lunch. From Phil: I’m heading to my house to celebrate my mum’s birthday. I should be back around nine tonight. There’s leftover stir fry and plenty of snacks left:) I already let your mum know. I’ll miss you. 

~

When Dan finally gets the front door unlocked and walks in it’s too quiet. He was dreading coming home and having to wait for Phil. He felt pathetic. Nothing sparked his interest. Video games, music, even the stir fry, all his senses were heightened with Phil around. He throws his book bag by the stairs and plops onto the couch digging his phone out of his pocket and pulling up his messages. 

I miss you already. It’s simple and probably sounds clingy but he sends it anyway. He turns on the tv and keeps his phone on the arm of the chair.

~

Two hours later he still has no reply. He’s been sending messages here and there along the lines of:

 

“tell your mum I said happy birthday!"

“no wait don’t do that that’d be weird. she doesn’t even know me"

“time is moving too slow"

“can’t wait to kiss you” 

“hello"

Dan thinks this is what it will be like in 3 days when his parents return. Phil will leave, and Dan will blow up his phone, and Phil would probably get his phone number changed because of him. His stomach rumbles and he goes to heat up the stir fry.

He pokes at his food when its finally done and sitting in front of him. He’s suddenly not hungry anymore. He glances at his phone. 6:45 only. Still no reply. He paces. Did you know it takes 5 minutes to pace back and forth between the kitchen and the living room 50 times? Dan does. He tries to focus on playing the piano. Why isn’t he replying? Maybe he cut the house sitting job short. Maybe he just couldn’t deal with a confused teenager anymore, always having to care for him and make him food. He probably realizes Dan is incapable of taking care of himself, and Phil has his own life to focus on. He’s pacing again. He glances at the clock. 7:15. Better shower. Dan lets the hot water massage his shoulders and leans his head back to wet his hair. He breathes the steam in and it helps. He tries not to think anymore. When he’s finally out and dried off he heads straight to bed not even bothering to put pajamas on. He’s suddenly exhausted from over thinking and he sleeps immediately. 

~

 

_”The video LEAKED?!” Dan screams and Phil flinches as he tries to search through the internet. “Are you FUCKING kidding me?"_

_“I’m sorry Dan, I don’t understand how this happened, I-"_

_“Oh my god my Grandma is going to see it, my parents, my brother-Phil they don’t even know about me! Or us!” Phil gently pushes the laptop away and brings his hands up to rub at his temples. “I know Dan, I know. I’m sorry baby, but look, maybe this can be a good thing, maybe -"_

_“A good thing?! Phil this is a disaster! How are we going to keep doing YouTube? How are we going to cover this up?” Dan slams his hand down on the table sending a pain from his palm up his arm. “Fuck!"_

_Phil looks at him with tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. “You-you want to cover this up?” He asks so quietly._

_“Yes! This is so embarrassing Phil! How the fuck are we going to get passed this,” his phone starts to vibrate. “Right on fucking cue, my mum is calling. You happy, Phil?!"_

_Phil stares disbelievingly. “Fuck you, Dan."_

_“Excuse me?” Dan scoffs._

_“Fuck you. I’ve done nothing but try and support you and let you move at your own pace but I am not being your dirty little secret anymore.” Phil stands up now his finger pointing accusingly at Dan. The tears are gone. There is just anger. Dan has never seen this much anger in him ever. Dan stands up too knowing he’s taller now and will have a better advantage._

_“At my own pace?! You have been doing nothing but pressuring me to come out to my family since I was 16,” Dan's hands start to shake so he balls them up into fists._

_“Pressure you?! It’s been 4 years and I still can’t hold your hand when we go outside. All I’ve wanted was to love you with out feeling guilty for it. I’ve been going slow enough Dan. We’re done. I’m moving out.”_

_~_

”Dan?!” he feels his shoulders being gently nudged. “Dan are you okay?” He sits up and goes to rub his eyes. His cheeks are wet. Phil uses the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the tears out of Dan’s eyes. “What’s wrong, baby?” Dan flinches at that remembering his dream. 

_“I know Dan, I know. I’m sorry baby,"_

”Do you need to talk about it?” Phil asks while gently rubbing Dan’s back. He breathes deeply for a minute before trying to explain. 

“I uh, I had a nightmare. Just something stupid. I’m fine now.” Phil stares at him like he knows there’s more, but he just kisses his forehead softly and continues rubbing his back. “You didn’t answer any of my texts”, Dan mumbles.

“I’m sorry. My phone had died and I left my charger here. My parents still use these ancient bricks of a cellphone. It was the worst not being able to talk to you all night.” Phil lays down on the twin mattress with him and pulls Dan close to his chest. “I missed you,” Phil says and Dan nuzzles closer as a response. 

“Do you want to make our nest again?” Dan asks. “It’s bigger and we’d have more room."

Phil shakes his head. “No. I’d rather stay right here. It’s smaller.” 

~

_Dan carries the last of his boxes to the moving truck parked outside of his parents house. His mother hugs him tight when he walks back in to say goodbye. “Promise you’ll still come visit, Dan.” His mother says trying not to cry. His dad puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently._

_“I will mom. I promise.” She pulls back and smiles at him._

_“And make sure you bring your boyfriend too.” Adrien says to him giving him a quick hug. “He’s so much cooler than you.” And Dan chuckles._

_“Yes, Phil is welcome anytime son. He’s such a lovely boy. I am so proud of you Dan.” His mother says and his father nods in agreement. He then turns to head towards the moving truck and he’s suddenly carrying a box to a door of an apartment. He opens it where he see’s Phil unpacking one of his own. He smiles at Dan and exclaims “Honey, welcome home!” before pulling him into a hug._

_~_

Tuesday

His alarm goes off and Dan reaches over to silence it. He feels better. Phil cracks one eye open and peeks at Dan and smiles. “S’ too early,” he says and Dan just laughs. He lifts his hand to card through Phil’s hair. “I love you,” Dan whispers quietly.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I’m posting the last 3 chapters back to back to back. Thank you everyone for reading and the amazing feedback <3

“Who is this?” Mrs. Howell says when she answers the phone. “Ha-ha, very funny mum, you know it’s Dan."

“Hmm, I don’t think I know a Dan,” she says voice dripping with sarcasm. Dan knows he hasn’t been calling her as much as she would appreciate just to let her know everything is fine. But Dan decided this phone call is going to set it in stone that he will come out to his parents and be honest with them when they return. He’s going to hold back on letting them know about Phil just yet because come on, that’d be creepy knowing you left your son alone for 12 days with the house all to himself and a guy he’s been sleeping with who is being paid for it basically. Dan laughs at it, but something tells him his mom won’t find anything funny about it. 

“I’m sorry mum, It’s just been a stressful few days with the suspension and all."

“Tell me about it.” His mother says.”But I’m proud of you for finishing all your work on time, honey. So what’s up? Everything okay?"

“Yeah mum it’s fine, I just wanted to ask something. A request kind of.” Dan swallows hard. 

“Honey, if this is about being grounded you know we’ll follow through on it. No phone, no laptop for a while. Suspension is very serious Dan."

“I know mum, it’s-it’s not about that. I was just wondering, when you and dad come back on Thursday i’d like to talk to you guys about something. Before Adrian comes back from Grandma’s.” He kicks at the ground and stuffs his free hand into his pocket. 

“Is everything okay?” His mother asks worriedly. 

“Yes mum everything is fine, please don’t be worried.” It’s silence for a while before she replies, “Well, alright. We,ll make sure to come home first before picking your brother up.” 

“Thanks mum,” he lets out a nervous cough. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, honey.” 

~

Dan figures he can tell his brother on his own time. It feels like his little brother could be more understanding than his own parents. He doesn’t even know how his parents feel about gay couples, or gay marriage. The discussion has never came up. It’s a shot in the dark but it’s something he has to do. Phil gives him a purpose to. 

~

When he returns from school, Phil is sat with his laptop putting final touches on the video they filmed together. “What are you gunna title it?” Dan says sitting down next to Phil letting his fingers wander up and down his thigh. Phil chuckles. “I was actually thinking about combining our usernames somehow like, um, Amazingfire or something. I don’t know."

“I like that idea. Like Philisnotonfire.” Phil turns to him and smiles. “I like that one. That’s gunna be the title.” Dan flips the tv on while Phil fiddles with his computer some more. He eventually closes his laptop and stands to stretch. “I went shopping for some more groceries today, want to help me in the kitchen?"

Dan follows behind Phil and starts unloading groceries but stops when he sees an unfamiliar box at the bottom of one of the bags. He pulls it out and his eyes go wide. A box of magnum condoms. “Um, Phil,"

“Yeah whats u-Oh.” Phil says eyeing the box in Dan’s hand. He walks over to him scratching his neck looking embarrassed and Dan just smirks. “Yeah, uh, you brought it up the one time, and I just thought I’d get some to be prepared, or, not that I’m expecting it or, ya know, just if it happened.” Dan wiggles his eyebrows and Phil laughs looking less nervous. “You totally want me, Phil.” Dan jokes.

“Actually, shut up," Phil says before wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and holding him still while he tickles him. 

“Nononono Phil, stop, Phil!” Dan says trying to squirm away laughing all the while. Phil lets his hands wander and grips Dan’s ass pulling him closer, crotch to crotch, chest to chest, and kisses him. Dan moans when their tongues finally meet and Dan doesn’t mean to but he grinds against Phil feeling that they’re both semi-hard. Phil is breathing heavy when they pull away and Phil’s eyes are dark. He lick his lips. “Is that okay? If I want you?” Phil asks eyeing Dan’s swollen lips. Dan nods too fast. “I want you,” Phil says before lifting Dan by the waist and sitting him on the counter. Dan instantly wraps his legs around him. “I want you so bad,” Phil whispers before kissing just below Dan’s ear. “Do you want to move this upstairs?” Dan asks. “Grab the condoms,” Phil says. When Dan grabs them Phil lifts him off the counter, Dan’s legs still wrapped around his waist and carries him upstairs. Phil lays Dan on the twin sized mattress before standing back and removing his shirt and undoing his jeans. Dan sits up to the edge of the bed lifting his arms allowing Phil to remove his shirt. He leans forward, kissing Phil’s hipbones and nuzzling the patch of body hair that starts to form right below his belly button. Phil’s hands rest in Dan’s hair and he sighs above him as Dan laps at his skin. Dan hesitantly reaches for the waist band of Phil’s jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers and Phil steps out of them removing his socks as well. Phil kneels over as Dan scoots back up to the head of the bed allowing Phil to remove his jeans and boxers as well. Dan watches as Phil leans over to the bedside table where they kept the lube from last time. Phil pours some into his hand before dipping his fingers into the cool substance. He rubs them together to warm them up before reaching down to find Dan’s hole. Phil leans in to kiss Dan as he inserts one finger, loving the sigh that escapes Dan’s mouth. 

“Is this okay?” Phil asks crooking his finger slightly. “Yes,” Dan slurs against his lips. Phil pulls back to watch Dan’s face as he inserts another finger. Dan only winces slightly. “Does it burn?"

“Not as much as the last time."

Phil rubs gently against Dan’s prostate and his legs fall farther apart. Phil takes Dan’s cock into his mouth before he inserts a third finger. 

“Holy fuck. Ow.” Dan says, and Phil immediately freezes, his finger deep inside Dan and Dan keeps shifting. “No no keep going,” Dan whines. Yes it burns, but something is there, a sensation he’s never felt before where he just want’s Phil to keep going. Where he want’s more than just his fingers. “I’m ready,” Dan pants but Phil ignores him, just sucks on the head of his cock as he fingers him. “Fuck, Phil. If you keep doing that i’m going to cum."

Phil pulls off retracting his fingers slowly. “Are you sure? I can keep doing this as long as you need it.” Dan shakes his head and reaches for a condom ripping it open with his teeth. He’s never worn one or put one on. He holds it against Phil’s cock, his hands shaking slightly. Phil notices and helps him roll it down. Phil then hands the bottle of lube over to Dan. “Rub some on me,” and Dan obliges. His hands shake as he runs his hand up and down the elders length. “Baby, get on your hands and knees. It’ll hurt a lot less this way.” So Dan does. His hole stretched and his ass up in the air, he can feel Phil’s eyes on him and he nearly jumps when he feels Phil’s tongue lap at his hole. “You look so good, baby,” Phil whispers as he brings his hand up to rub Dan’s hip. “You ready?"

Phil guides his cock to Dan’s entrance pushing the tip in slowly. There’s resistance and it hurts like hell but Phil wraps his arm around to stroke Dan’s cock and when Dan relaxes Phil is able to slide painfully slow the rest of the way. 

“You’re so tight,” Phil moans and Dan shifts trying to find a way to make the pain subside. Phil is still stroking his cock and using his other hand to rub gently at his hip and Dan decides to focus on that right now. Phil doesn’t move. He’s waiting. Phil leans down to kiss the nape of Dan’s neck. When the initial burn fades everything starts to feel so good. Phil stays still though, buried deep into Dan and continues kissing his neck. Dan leans forward feeling almost every inch of Phil’s cock slide out of him and slams back causing them both to moan. “Fuck!” Phil cries out and Phil’s cock makes direct contact with Dan’s prostate and it feels so much better than his fingers. Phil starts a slow torturous pace. “I’m not gunna last,” Phil pants. When Dan lowers himself, arching his back, resting on one elbow, he reaches down to wrap a hand around his cock where he’s already leaking, and he says, “Me neither.” Phil reaches around to replace Dan’s hand with his own. “Mine."

Phil grunts low and dirty in Dan’s ear when he picks up speed. Dan can taste blood from biting his bottom lip too hard, trying to contain his moans, but when Phil changes his angle again and hits Dan’s prostate repeatedly, Dan lets out the filthiest moan Phil has ever heard. 

“Fuck you feel so good,” Phil pants and he keeps stroking Dan’s cock in time with his thrusts that are picking up speed again. 

“Phil, fuck, Phil, I’m gunna cum, gunna,” Dan fists the sheets and squeezes his eyes shut so tight he sees colors he didn’t even know existed when he cums.  Phil’s thrust aren’t fluid anymore, he’s panting harder now and finally stills above him, moaning Dan’s name as he cums. Dan can feel Phil’s cock throb inside of him before Phil carefully lays on top of Dan kissing his shoulders and his neck. “I love you,” Phil whispers. 

“I love you too,” Dan says.

Phil eventually pulls out, causing Dan to wince. “Sorry,” Phil says moving so carefully. He peels the condom off and walks to the bathroom to dispose it. “I’ll make sure to take the garbage out tomorrow,” Phil says before sliding back into bed and curling an arm around Dan’s waist and feels Dan smile against his chest. They lay there, soaking in the after glow, their hands tracing patterns on each others skin, there lips finding one another from time to time. Dan’s stomach rumbles and Phil chuckles. “Worked up an appetite?” Phil asks wiggling his eyebrows. Dan throws an arm over his eyes in embarrassment and laughs. “Yes."

“Come on, let’s go make food."

~

Turns out sex makes you hungry. Like really hungry. As they pull out ingredients to make a pizza, they end up eating almost all the pepperoni before it makes it into the oven. When the pizza is done and they scarf it down, they lay in Dan’s bed. They talk about everything and nothing. Exchanging kisses until their lips are numb and when their eyelids begin to feel heavy, they tangle their legs together letting sleep takeover. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Wednesday**

 

Reality hits Dan 10 minutes before the final bell rings when his mother texts him. 

_We will be home tomorrow around 5 and we’ll talk about what you needed to then. Phil will be leaving tomorrow morning. Make sure you thank him! Love you, honey. Can’t wait to see you._

Dan practically runs home. Phil is leaving tomorrow. He won’t be there when he gets home from school. His thoughts go back to the day Phil was gone. He doesn’t want that. He needs to talk to him. When he reaches his house he walks directly up to Phil who’s standing in the kitchen cleaning up the counters and hugs him tight. 

“Well, I missed you too,” Phil chuckles into Dan’s hair and hugs back just as tight. “What’s wrong, Dan?” Phil says pulling away slightly trying to get Dan to meet his gaze. “You’re shaking."

Just talk Dan. Let it out. There’s nothing to be scared of. This is Phil. 

“Dan, you’re scarring me. Is this-Is this about yesterday? I’m so sorry- I shouldn’t have-I should’ve controlled myself I-“ Dan shakes his head and finally looks Phil in the eye. 

“I’m coming out to my parents when they come home tomorrow.” Dan starts. And Phil smiles sweetly pulling him into another hug. 

“What made you decide?” Phil asks, a hint of hope in his voice.

“You,” Dan admits. 

“I’m happy to hear I inspired you Dan, but this is all you baby. You’re very brave to do this.” Dan smiles into Phil’s chest feeling less nervous than ever. “Have you thought about how you’re going to approach it?"

Dan pulls back slightly. “Um, what do you mean?"

Phil takes Dan’s hand into his own tracing over the knuckles. “Well, leading up to when I came out, I would practice in front of a mirror, organizing my thoughts so I wouldn’t freeze up or get nervous.” 

And now Dan is back to square one. Phil must realize because he then says, “Come on, we can go out to dinner and I can help you.” 

~

Dan stands in front of the mirror later that evening after a shower whispering his speech he brainstormed with Phil. “Just tell them how you feel,” Phil said. “You’re their son and they will always love you.” He wraps a towel around his waist before going back to his bedroom where Phil sits with his laptop on the twin bed. 

“Everyone loves Philisnotonfire,” Phil exclaims smiling widely at Dan, his tongue still poking out the side of his mouth. “I hope you make video’s Dan, you should see how much everyone loves you.” Dan joins Phil sitting down on the mattress. His bum is still sore from last night and he’s been wincing all day whenever he sits down but this time Phil notices. “Still hurt?” Phil asks now worriedly, and Dan nods embarrassingly. Phil reaches over removing Dan’s towel. “Let me kiss it better,” 

~

Dan didn’t know it was possible to have sex this much in one night. They’ve used two more condoms and they’re still tangled together, a film of sweat covering their bodies, their legs tangled together and their tongues slowly tracing the insides of their mouth until they both can’t taste anything. They’re both semi-hard already, and the last time Phil came deep inside Dan he whispered “mine” and it’s on loop in Dan’s brain. Mine mine mine. And now he needs to know. 

“Phil?” Dan asks his voice thin from moaning so much. “Hm?” Phil asks now making his way to trace Dan’s collarbones with his fingers. 

“What are we?” And Phil stops. “I mean is this just sex, or like are we just going to be friends cuz I mean that’s okay I guess but it’ll just suck cuz I think-“ Dan cuts himself off because he’s going to say too much. Phil rolls over on top of him, a hand carding through his hair and he locks eyes with Dan, and fuck those eyes. Dan swallows hard. “Cuz you think what?” Phil asks. 

“I fell in love with you,” Dan says in barely a whisper. 

“Well, I’m glad you said that, because it would have been heart breaking if I was the only one in love here.” Phil says and smiles so wide his eyes crinkle at the corners. “I’m in love with you too. And I’d hope we can continue this. Dating. Boyfriends."

And Dan could only respond by kissing Phil hard. 

~

_“Come on Dan, I had to be blindfolded for Portal, now it’s your turn,” Phil says to both Dan and the camera before tying the blindfold around Dan’s skull. “This is going to be interesting,” Dan says._

_“Aww, the batteries are dead in my controller. Hold on i’ll be right back.” Phil goes to get up and walk out of the office. “Wait wait, you’re gunna leave me here blindfolded, are you kidding me,” Dan chuckles and Phil is already on his way down the stairs. But not for new batteries of course. He's headed to their room at the end of the hall and pulls out a tiny box from his dresser drawer and makes his way back to the office. “Well, I can’t find any batteries so I don’t think we can film this right now,” Phil says lowering himself onto one knee, and on cue Dan removes the blindfold, blinking before realizing what Phil is doing. “Phil..."_

_“Dan, will you marry me?"_

_And Dan nods allowing Phil to put the ring on his finger and take him into his arms._

~

 

**Thursday**

 

So maybe Dan is a hopeless romantic, he thinks as he rolls over to turn off his alarm clock. The bed is empty so he wastes no time getting ready before heading downstairs to find breakfast and Phil waiting for him. They eat breakfast silently glancing at one another smiling. They both know today is the last day they have for right now. But they remain silent. “I better get to school,” Dan says as he grabs his book bag, giving Phil a kiss and heading to the door, but Phil reaches out and grabs his arm. “Wait,” The youngest turns around.

“You said you’re going to be grounded, right?” Dan nods.

“Okay, so I was thinking, I could leave you my laptop.” Dan goes to object but Phil stops him immediately. “No wait, hear me out. You can hide it. Under your pillow or your dresser. And-and maybe you can start making videos with it. Just talk to the camera, like it’s a friend. Let stuff off your chest and take your mind away from things once in a while. It’ll help Dan. And, maybe, sometimes, you can Skype me and we can talk. And whenever you feel like it’s okay, I can come meet your parents as your boyfriend, and not just the neighbor, and I might throw pebbles at your window and wake you up, but it’s just to see how you are and to see your face in person and not just on a screen, and I might try to climb up and steal a kiss or two, and you can totally stop me from rambling any time now-“ Dan lets Phil pull him into a hug and they share it in silence, but Dan nods and Phil tells him he’ll leave it and the charger under his pillow. Eventually Dan has to peel himself away and head off for school knowing he’ll come home to an empty house but this time he’ll know things will be okay. 

~

Later that night when his parents arrive home, he sits them down on the couch closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he opens them and imagines Phil sitting right beside them as he says, “Mom, Dad, I just want to tell you how much I love you and appreciate everything you do. But I need to be honest with myself and with you guys,” One more deep breath before he continues.  _They will always love you._  

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t consider this a chapter, more of an epilogue, but I thought it was needed to tie everything together. Thank you everyone for reading !!! <3
> 
> Update: I edited this chapter recently. :)

** 12 Years Later **

 

“I think I dreamt you,” Dan says as Phil's hand comes down to rest on his waist as he leads him in their first dance as a married couple. They are surrounded by family and friends, some looking on in aw, some snapping pictures.“Oh yeah?” Phil says softly, reaching up to brush a bit of hair out of Dan's eyes.

“Remember when we first met?” Dan asks. And Phil snorts. “Of course,” he glances over to where Mrs. Howell and her husband are sitting. “I think your mum is still trying to figure out how I convinced her to watch over the house and to convince her son to fall in love with me,” he now looks back at Dan smiling.

“I used to have these dreams about you and me,” and Phil wiggles his eyebrows causing Dan to chuckle. “No, no, well I mean some yeah, but no. I would have these dreams of you and me, of our future," Phil listens intently, nodding his head as if to say "go on."

"It's like my dreams laid out our future, all the possibilities you and I had together," Dan glances at Phil meeting his stare and now he can't look away as he continues. "Some came true you know. Youtube and the radio. Us as a couple. Some warned me. Made me realize what I have with you is this special thing that I never wanted to risk losing." Phil smiles sweetly as he leans up to press a kiss to Dan's forehead. Even if Dan is a couple of inches taller than Phil now, he was still a sucker for those.

"So Mr. Howell-Lester, what's in store for our future now?"

"I'm not sure," Dan says honestly. "The dreams stopped a few months ago," and Phil must notice the flash of worry in Dan's eyes cuz he's quick to pull Dan closer to him as he spins them around once more to the music.

"What's wrong, baby?" Phil says letting his fingers run along the nape of Dan's neck. "I just, I sometimes have this fear ever since the dreams stopped, that i'll wake up again, and that this is all just one make believe story in my head." Phil now slows down and tightens his grip on Dan’s waist.

“I don’t think anyone could ever dream of anything as perfect as us. I don’t think it’s possible to dream up as anything perfect as you, Daniel Howell Lester." Phil kisses him soft and sweet, and some of the crowd awes in unison. "Wanna know what I see in the future?" Phil asks and Dan nods. "I see us doing what we love together, hand in hand. I see a dog, and a house, maybe some kids, then grandkids. I see endless possibilities but all of them with you right by my side." Phil laces his fingers with Dan's. "Just us in our own little world."

Phil guides Dan's hand to rest over his heart. "Feel that? I know that this, us, this is real. And I am the luckiest man on the planet.” Dan smiles closing his eyes leaning into Phil and listens to him hum to the music.

 

_And we found love right where we are_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I will hopefully be updating this regularly ^_^


End file.
